H Imperial Tomb
H_Imperial_Tomb.jpg Bone Knight Profile.jpg Bone Magi Profile.jpg Lich Profile.jpg Undead Dragon Profile.jpg Zombie IT Profile.jpg Royal Guard Profile.jpg Tomb Robber IT.jpg Cursed Mercenary.jpg Undead Centurion.jpg Imperial Adventurers Heroic.jpg‎ Eternal Life Form Profile.jpg Emperor Profile.jpg Undead King Profile.jpg First Emperor.jpg Stamina Cost to Enter: 7 Elemental Bonus: Holy (Max HP +300 & AP +20) Heroic Route Imperial Tomb puts you on a path where you will encounter 14 enemies or more. There are some Event choices which will help determine whether you get a Rank S, SS, or if you're lucky, a SSS chest at the end. If you wish to re-enter again, before the next day when you can do so for free, it will cost you 60 Smith Tokens. Your chance at prizes will depend upon the treasure chest you have obtained upon either completing the route or retreat. Note: Being defeated will get nothing. Note: When you obtain the Rank SSS Chest, you can get CHOOSE any reward you want. ---- Walk-through 1. Combat Encounter Bone Knight 2. Combat Encounter Bone Magi 3. Boss Encounter Imperial Adventurers Treasure Chest Rank D obtained upon victory. 4. Combat Encounter Lich 5. Combat Encounter Undead Dragon 6. Event "Other than getting wet, nothing much happened.": Become Wet "Member refuses to get into the water. Cooperation was enforced.": Become Wet & Demoralized "Member hands you a red potion and asks you to drink it.": Become Wet & Deadly Poisoned "Member hands you a red potion and asks you to drink it.": Become Wet & +25% HP 7. Boss Encounter Eternal Life Form Treasure Chest Rank Up upon victory. 8. Event: "There a lot of crates stacked against the wall." Search for valuable items "You found an old necklace....... You fell something is lurking behind you!": -1 Stamina & Encounter Lich "You found an ancient coin....... You fell something is lurking behind you!": -1 Stamina & Encounter Cursed Mercenary "You found nothing.": -2 Stamina "You found treasures!": -1 Stamina & Treasure Chest Rank Up! Ignore it "Nothing happens." 9. Combat Encounter Zombie 10. Event "No trap was triggered.": Nothing happens "You triggered a spike trap!": -10% HP "You triggered a poisonous gas trap!": Become Poisoned 11. Combat Encounter Royal Guard 12. Boss Encounter Emperor Treasure Chest Rank Up upon victory. 13. Event "The water is sticky!": Become Wet & Sticky "The water is poisonous!": Become Wet & Deadly Poisoned "Member tripped on something in the water.......": Become Wet & Encounter: Bone Magi "Member tripped on something in the water.......You found treasures!": Become Wet & Treasure Chest Rank Up! 14. Combat Encounter Tomb Robber 15. Event: "You noticed a brand new coffin you've never seen before." Open it "You've awoken something!": Encounter: Lich or Cursed Mercenary "There is nothing inside. But there is a very unpleasant smell.": Become Cursed "There is nothing inside.": Nothing happens. "You found treasures!": Treasure Chest Rank Up! Ignore "Nothing happens." 16. Combat Encounter Cursed Mercenary 17. Boss Encounter Undead King Treasure Chest Rank Up upon victory. 18. Combat Encounter Undead Centurion 19. Boss Encounter First Emperor Treasure Chest Rank Up upon victory. Note: *= only possible become Frostbitten when you are Wet Category:Imperial Tomb Category:Heroic Route